Underlying Proposal
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Its Misao's 18th, she has a new kimono from the others as her present and Aoshi has agreed to spend the afternoon with her. What's a girl to do when the man she loves might have proposed to her over tea...?


**Underlying Proposal**

**By Shin Sankai**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Misao rushed up the stairs of the Aoi-ya as fast as her constricted legs could take her. It wasn't everyday she was dressed in a kimono after all. It was cream in colouring, made from the finest of silks in Kyoto and decorated all over it were red autumn leaves. It was perfect for the month of November, the leaves changing colours and falling from the trees, reminding everyone that winter was soon on the way.

Today was Misao's 18th birthday and she'd received her kimono from the other residences in the Aoi-ya. Well all of them, but Aoshi. He had not given her a gift physically, but nonetheless as Misao made her way to his sleeping quarters, he was spending the afternoon with her and _that_ was the biggest gift Misao could have possibly gotten.

She knocked lightly on his shoji and hoped the kimono suited her to his approval and also that her hair had not come askew from its plaited bun atop her head.

"You may come inside Misao." The deep voice of Aoshi spoke from behind the closed shoji. Misao excused herself as she entered and then peered over at the man she'd admired and loved for so long. He was standing at his open window, the cool breeze brushing his bangs across his face.

"A-Aoshi-sama…" Misao couldn't help but mutter in surprise as she looked upon the tall _onmitsu_. He was adorned in pressed black trousers, a dark green silky shirt and a black suit jacket over the top. He looked very western and _very_ handsome indeed. His feet were hidden within slippers as Misao's eyes followed Aoshi to a corner of his room as he bent to pick up a pair of polished black shoes and then he headed straight towards her.

"This is the kimono the others bought you." Aoshi voiced, one hand at the small of Misao's back, leading her gaping self out of his quarters and down the stairs.

"Y-Yes…"

"It suits you well." A smile broke upon her lips as she stepped onto the porch, slipping on her _geta_ and then watched Aoshi lace up his shoes. This had perhaps been Aoshi's way of stating she looked nice. Misao had only worn a blue kimono in the two years he'd been back at the Aoi-ya, but in actual fact he wasn't in Kyoto at the time to witness it. Now though, he had first hand experience at what she looked like and Misao let out a small sigh of relief knowing secretly that he didn't disapprove of her being in one.

"Jiya, we're going now." Misao called out to the others while Aoshi stood to his fall height and walked down the porch steps, he waiting quietly for Misao to join him after she spoke her farewells.

As Misao stepped onto the stony pathway, her heart flipped happily, while a rosy tint graced her cheeks when Aoshi extended his arm so she could link hers with it. Everyone in the Aoi-ya, including many of the customers watched the 'couple' head off to spend the afternoon together.

XxxxxxxxX

"Where do you wish to go Misao? The markets?" Aoshi questioned and had snapped her from whatever daze she had been currently in and calmly observed as a lightning smile broke onto her lips and she nodded her head in affirmation.

As they walked along, Aoshi had taken full notice of the way Misao's kimono accentuated her womanly figure. In the past two years she had filled out more and filled out well. Any man would have noticed…and of course it didn't pass his expert eyes.

The fallen leaves crunched lightly beneath his shoes as Aoshi strolled along with Misao. There was calmness in the air and it instantly made his shoulders ease as he glided along with the young woman at his side.

"Thank you for coming with me Aoshi-sama."

"Thank you for inviting me." Aoshi replied back and turned around another corner and began slowly making his way through the markets. This time however, his arm wasn't linked with Misao's as she bustled through the afternoon crowd to get to a couple of stalls to make sure what she wanted hadn't been sold. Every time she bought something, even if it was a small package, Aoshi silently held out his hand to hold it for her. And every time he did this, her sunshine smile was his thanks.

Many pedestrians glanced in their general direction, watching the energetic Misao sway here and there to different stalls while the stoic Aoshi, looking very sophisticated, pristine and much like a westerner wasn't ever too far from her bouncing ways.

XxXxXxXxX

"Aoshi-sama, do you mind if we stop in here for a moment? I promised Omasu I'd pick up a book order for her."

"Not at all." They both stepped into the cramped book shop and as Misao headed for the counter to ask the blushing young man behind it about a certain book, Aoshi moved off to the side as several older books caught his eyes. They were dusty and the spines were old. Aoshi was ultra careful when he pulled one from the shelf, opened it up and glanced down at the foreign language he in fact was still trying to grasp. The book was written in English and yet in a very strange format from what he was used to. This seemed almost poetic in fact. Turning to look back at the front of the book he's pulled from he's eyes clearly made out the gold lettering of '_William Shakespeare_' on the rough red leather bound book.

"Aoshi-sama…?" He turned at hearing his name to see Misao was holding a brown parcel in her hands and looking quizzically at him. Placing the book back on the shelf, Aoshi quietly left the shop knowing Misao had finished her business here.

The two of them walked some more, this time Misao stopping at a candy stall to grab some sweets for Jiya. She'd bought from the young woman before, taken the sweets home and the next thing she knew they'd all but disappeared as her Jiya had eaten the lot. This time she purchased some for herself and then a small bag for her adoptive grandfather.

While Misao was busy trying to make a deal with the lady, not wanting to pay full price, Aoshi's eyes scanned the market stalls and all the men, women and children moving about. It didn't take long for his eyes to fall upon a stall on the other side of the dirt road. With great ease Aoshi slipped away, his eyes having caught something glittering on the table in the afternoon sun. He peered down at the hair ornament and instantly his mind pictured it in Misao's hair.

Before Aoshi knew it, his hand was looking for his moneybag and he'd all but paid for the item, was back at the sweets stall with the ornament sitting in his inner pocket and looking like he'd never left his spot on the dirt road.

"Aoshi-sama let me buy you tea. I know this great little tea shrine."

"Alright…" Aoshi murmured, taking Misao's sweet bags from her hands and was pleasantly surprised, even if it didn't register on his face when she decided to boldly link her arm with his.

XxXxXxXxX

As they walked further away from the markets, the sun being blocked behind several buildings, Aoshi had felt Misao shudder every now and then when a cool breeze swept past. She hadn't complained at all, so Aoshi decided to stop walking, perplexing Misao slightly before placing her bags on the ground and taking off his black jacket to drape it over her shoulders.

"Aoshi-sama I couldn't!" Misao retorted, even if her body all but swooned at his body heat warming her cold skin. His dark green shirt wrinkled in the wind, but instead of taking back his jacket, Aoshi picked up Misao's belongings and continued on their way. He secretly liked the way his larger clothing draped over her petite body.

Once again he was greeted with a happy little flush scattering across her cheeks.

XxXxXxXxX

They made it to the tea shrine and took up seats outside. A waitress came along, taking their order, Misao wishing to have jasmine tea while Aoshi ordered his usual green tea.

"It's been such a wonderful day, don't you think so Aoshi-sama?" Misao mused aloud, trying to make general chit chat. Though they were sharing tea together, this wasn't the temple so Misao didn't feel the need to remain quiet for too long.

"Aa…" He murmured back, his arms moving away from the table when he listened to Misao's stomach growl lightly.

"Ah, hehehe, how embarrassing…" Misao scratched at the side of her neck, her flush darker then usual. She blinked owlishly when Aoshi rose to his feet.

"I'll ask the waitress if she can add steamed buns to the order." Misao sighed as she watched the perfect Aoshi walk off and her eyebrow rose when an elder woman and what she presumed was the elder woman's mother walk outside just as Aoshi was about to head in. They nearly ran into each other, but Aoshi was an expert and would never allow that to happen. Instead Misao's head tilted in slight wonder as Aoshi steaded the elder woman, voiced a few words to the both of them and then bowed lightly before heading inside.

"Oh my, what a handsome young man." The mother voiced as she and her daughter walked past Misao's table.

"Mother, he's old enough to be your grandson." The daughter whispered back, but Misao was well trained and had caught it all and couldn't help but let off a small laugh. Two pairs of brown eyes stared down at Misao as she beamed a friendly smile over at them.

XxXxXxXxX

Aoshi headed back outside and found Misao laughing with the two women who had profusely apologised to him before. He was heading back over just when the two unknown women caught sight of him and decided to make a run for it, obviously an excuse to stop whatever they were talking about not wanting him to hear it.

Just when Aoshi sat down, their tea order was placed on the table and they were told the steamed buns would be a couple more minutes.

"So what were you laughing about with those two women? If you don't mind me asking." Aoshi remarked as he picked up his cup of tea. The warm liquid soothed his parched throat.

"I was told to never let such a handsome man out of my sight or else every woman in Kyoto who was young enough for you would snatch you up." Aoshi's green eyes darted to Misao's laughing blue ones. "Why you even have elderly women thinking you're handsome Aoshi-sama and wishing they were 30 or 40 years younger."

"Is that so?"

"Yep and I have to agree."

"That you wish you were 30 or 40 years younger?" Misao couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. It had been a bad joke, but Aoshi had been loosening up over the past 2 years and she was extremely grateful for whatever God had told him to move on from the deaths of his companions.

"Geez Aoshi-sama, your sense of humour is killing me." Misao picked up her tea, sipping it lightly and felt green eyes staring at her before listening to Aoshi's deep voice prick her ears.

"Misao, the Oniwabanshuu has disbanded. It has been that way for a year now. Why do you keep referring to me as your _Lord_?"

"Oh please Aoshi-sama, like I would believe you and Okina would ever disband the Oniwabanshuu. I find it rather insulting that you wouldn't tell me face to face that you don't want me to be a ninja and spy like the rest of you."

"We don't want you to be Oniwabanshuu." Aoshi watched Misao bite into her lower lip. It seemed she hadn't truly been expecting him to voice it so suddenly to her and yet there it was, plain and simple for her to try and take in.

"Oh…" The whisper was quiet, slightly heartbroken at this sudden knowledge. Aoshi braced himself for a temper tantrum but reeled back in himself as he watched Misao's expressive eyes, glassed over with tears that had yet to fallen. "Am I not up to standards to be a spy? I'll train harder, I promise Aoshi-sama!"

"Its not that Misao. Okina would very much like to see you happily married and starting a family by now."

"Well if that's what Jiya wants, why can't he say it to my face and not make you do it huh?" She was feeling rather annoyed now. This was her birthday, her 18th, a very special day indeed and here the man she'd gushed over, loved for so many years was telling her things that were now making her feel miserable.

"_I_ want to see you married and starting a family as well Misao." That comment made Misao jerk back in her wooden chair. She stared wide-eyed over at Aoshi. There was no hint of humour in his voice and his face was very serious as was the look in his eyes.

"Well I…" She was literally lost for words. All she had hoped for was a nice afternoon with her Aoshi-sama and now it had turned into this!

"Your grandfather never wanted this life for you either Misao. That is why we were asked to protect you from all of it. Of course we indulged you a little, but life in the Oniwabanshuu wasn't meant for you."

"Yeah, well Grandfather is dead and I'm Oniwabanshuu so all of you better deal with it because I'm not just going to stop being Oniwabanshuu even if you ask me Aoshi-sama." Misao fumed in her chair now, arms crossed under her bound breasts as she pouted while staring down into her cup of warm tea.

"Yes, your grandfather has passed on and circumstances did change, I not holding up my end of the deal to look after you, but I'm trying to rectify that now."

"Well I don't _need_ looking after Aoshi-sama. I'm 18, I'm an adult and am capable to look after myself." Stubborn blue eyes did not once break from his. "I looked after myself perfectly well when running all over Japan looking for you!" Misao's heart leapt into her throat when Aoshi's eyes glanced down at the table and she instantly wanted to kick herself for being childish. Here she was stating she was an adult and yet bringing up a very painful past for the man she loved.

"Okina wants you happy Misao as do the others." Aoshi watched her part her lips, ready to fire something else off at him, but he held up his hand, hoping she'd wait for him to finish. "_I_ want to see you happy."

"Yeah well I won't be happy if I have to marry some boring _norma_l guy." Misao grumbled out, but a gasp escaped her lips when she felt cool fingers brush over her forehead, down the side of her face and then move under her chin to tilt her head up. Her ocean coloured orbs were wide as they stared up at Aoshi's standing, but slightly bent over form.

"No one ever said you were to marry a _normal_ man Misao."

"Wh-What…?"

"I know how much you want to remain in the Oniwabanshuu, it is your life after all. However, perhaps a new life, one with the _Okashira_ might persuade you to not want to go on any missions. This is a peace era, but there are still those that revolt against it. No one wants to see any harm to come to you, especially your husband." Aoshi's fleeting touch dropped from Misao's porcelain face as he straightened back up to his full height. "I will go see where your food order is."

Misao's heart beat wildly within her chest, the pounding echoing in her ears at Aoshi's underlying meanings. Was he…proposing to her?

Watching him walk away, heading for the inside of the tea shrine, Misao leapt to her feet and his name screamed from her lips before she could control herself. Several passers-by stopped to look at her addressing the now turned Aoshi in such an unladylike manner. His larger jacket was still draped over her shoulders, cocooning her in its warmth while her eyes blazed and her lips trembled for words.

"I…" Misao began, orbs flickering from side to side, her instincts picking up the fact that she'd gained quite a crowd now. "Gomen nasai!" She blurted out and rushed off, one hand clutching his jacket, tears pooling in her eyes and trying desperately not to fall over her cheeks as she rushed away from a now very confused Aoshi.

It didn't take long for him to rush after Misao after he left money with the waitress, paying her for their tea, the steamed buns that were never eaten and a little more for the scene that the two of them had caused.

Aoshi had made his way back into the markets, his taller form having an advantage as many people got out of his way. He was able to look ahead to try and scope out where exactly Misao was. He found her, pushing her way through a group of young men and when one didn't allow her to pass, obviously wanting a piece of her (which got Aoshi's blood boiling) he watched with slight amusement and pride as Misao knocked him flat on his ass. Of course this too wasn't very ladylike, but Misao wasn't your average normal woman, this Aoshi knew very well.

His long strides took him to the group of men, the one who'd been smacked in the face was being helped up and was in fact muttering about getting even and so Aoshi instantly knocked him to the ground once more, this time rendering him unconscious. He'd been too fast when he walked by, no one would be able to pick up his attack and he decided to keep on walking and not look back when a couple of police officers were questioning the men.

XxXxXxXxX

By now Aoshi broke into a slight jog to make his way to Misao and came to a sudden halt when he located her standing on a bridge with the river running beneath it. Her hair was slightly ruffled as she faced away from him. The boards creaked beneath his weight and alerted Misao to his presence. She turned to gaze at him, her eyes still swimming with tears, but they had still yet to fall.

"Why did you apologise?"

"Aoshi-sama, were you…proposing to me?" He stood with the autumn wind blowing his bangs away from his eyes, the green in them brighter as he wore the green shirt. Her breath hitched slightly when he stepped closer, hand lifting up only to work its way into the folds of his jacket and pull out a small package she hadn't even felt was in there.

"This is for you." She stared down at the white tissue paper before prying it apart to glance down at the two-toothed pronged silver hair ornament. Two butterflies were positioned at the end of it and sparkled in the fading light of the sun. A small silver chain link dangled from one of the wings of the butterflies and at the end sat two entwined hearts.

"Its beautiful." Misao confessed in a breathy way. She wanted to know when and where he purchased such a delicate gift for her, but her eyes rose to bore into his own and seemed to want to elaborate more on his supposed proposal then the actual gift.

"These days, I'm always thinking of you Misao." She took in a quick breath when he stepped even more impossibly closer, taking the hair pin from the paper and positioning it into her hair, it holding back several strands that had come loose from her running away.

"Me too Aoshi-sama, me too!" Misao blurted out and stepped towards him, her arms moving around his waist to clench at the back of his silky shirt. She'd grown a little taller over the two years and rested her head against his chest, listening to the healthy beat of his heart.

The sudden rush of emotion had not gone past Aoshi, he sort of wondering when Misao would abruptly embrace him and yet the feeling, the warmth, the power of it all washed over him, his arms finally moving up to encircle her as well.

"This is a lot better then you running from me." Aoshi murmured and felt Misao pull back. In truth, he didn't want her too, but her blue eyes swam with explanations that she needed to blurt forth.

"I wanted to shout how much I loved you, how much I accepted your underlying proposal, but I…I wanted only Aoshi-sama to hear it that I became embarrassed and rushed off."

"There is no one here now Misao." He watched her flush at the truth and then felt both of her hands cup his cheeks, pulling his head down to her own, their lips meeting in a soft sensual first kiss as the last rays of sun glinted around them before diving past the horizon.

Xx The End xX

Author's Notes: I live to tell another weird tale. Don't ask me where they come from, though I do like doing Oneshots more then Series Stories these days.


End file.
